Silver Moons, Crystal Stars
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: Silver and Kris are Bestfreinds Until Silver starts to push her away. Kris is to find out why, But it will lead her into a dark sercet in history? What does the new boy and a pair of glowing eyes have to do with it? Redemption and Huntershipping
1. Stirfry

**Story Title: Silver Moons, Crystal Stars**

**Author: Waveripple of Team Sunrise**

**Rating: T **

**Major shipping(s): Redemption with some PreciousMetal later on. **

**Full Summary: Kris and Silver have been friends for years, until one day Silver starts to shut her out without an reason. Kris knows there is something wrong with him, and she's going to find out what-or die trying. And what does this new boy have to do with it?**

Chapter: 1 Stir-fry

"SilverStar17 uses the Cat-o'-nine-tails on CrystalHeart12," A boy with red hair in a black jacket and baggy jeans smirked looking over the computer screen at a girl with blue hair in shorts, a tight shirt and short jacket.

"Very good, Silver. But. CrystalHeart12 defends with shield," She stuck her tongue out.

"Chica!" Silver's starter, Chikorita rolled her vines into fists. Silver scowled, sending another attack at Kris's avatar on Worlds Of Wars. Kris's avatar failed to defend in time and was defeated.

"Wah! I was so close! If I beat you I would have leveled up!" Kris groaned, waited for her avatar to reappear in the newest graveyard. Silver made his avatar go to the graveyard to wait for her.

"Maybe if you weren't so weak, you would have won," Silver smirked.

"Shut it. I demand a rematch!" Kris slammed her fist on the table. Silver smirked, and the two started on the tenth rematch that day.

It was not unusual for the two to spend the whole day trying to beat each other on World of Wars. You see, Silver and Kris had been best friends since Silver had moved into when he was 8. Silver had lived alone most of that time, his father was some big business tycoon, who was almost never home. Which meant Silver had all of the huge house to himself. Kris, one the other hand, lived with a loving family and could also never have time alone when at home in her normal sized suburban tract house which she had lived in all her life. So Kris spent large amounts of time at Silver's house.

Kris smirked, she was so close to defeat Silver, it was only a one more hit and—

"_YOU'RE CELLPHONE'S RINGING!"_ Kris's phone sung. Silver used the distraction to kill Kris's avatar. She glared and opened her phone.

"Hello?…okay. I'm coming…" She started to login off the laptop. "…Yeah, mom, he is…okay, I'll ask." She turned to Silver. "Mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight. Warning though, she's trying to cook this peanut stir-fry thing, no guarantees it's edible."

"Better then a tuna sandwich," Silver login off, leaving his avatar next to Kris's beside the graveyard. Kris relayed the news to her mother and shut the phone.

Putting her laptop in her bag, she and Silver walked out of the house.

The smell of peanuts and soy sauce assaulted the two teens noses. Kris's mother popped her head out of the kitchen. "Hey, kids, come here." Kris and Silver exchanged looks before following. In the kitchen they found Kris's starter, Totodile, on the floor looking up at the woman at the stove with puppy dog eyes set on her.

"Silver, I need you to test this," Kris's mother held out a spoon of what looked like peanut butter with pieces of snap peas and rice sticking to it.

"Err, no thank you," Silver stepped back from her and then whisper to Kris, "I should have taken you're warning."

"I told you," Kris whispered back as her mother added a cup of curry power in the stir-fry. "Mom, we're going to go sit outside. Come on, Totodile." Totodile looked at the stove once, then sighed, running towards his trainer.

Kris's back yard was just like any other backyard in the neighborhood—save for Silver's. It had a small birdbath for the bird Pokemon, a large tree with a swing tied to one of the branches, and a garden. Kris sat down on the swing, Totodile in her lap.

"And you're mother's a chef," Silver shook his head.

"That's why she tests her new recipes on the family," Kris cringed thinking of the time her mother tried to make a chocolate covered krabby cakes.

"The family and me," Silver pointed out.

"You are family. I mean, you're over here every other night," Kris patted Totodile's head. "Hey, you should let Chickorita out. Even if I can't beat you in World Of War, at least I can beat you in a Pokemon battle." Silver enlarged the grass type's pokéball.

"You're on." Silver and Kris walked to an open area where there was a lesser chance of breaking something during the battle. "Chickorita, come out." The grass type smirked and looked at the water type standing next to Kris. "Are you sure you want to take on a Pokemon with such a strong type advantage?"

"Who said I was using Totodile," She smirked and enlarged another pokéball. "Mareep, you're up!" The sheep Pokemon baaed. "You first."

"Razor Leaf!" Chickorite spun the leaf on her head and sent spinning, razor sharp leaves at the sheep.

"Thunderbolt, let's go!" Mareep hurled a bolt at the leaves, crisping them. "Now tackle."

"Dodge!" Silver delivered the command to late, and the electric lamb tackled his starter.

The battle went on until both Pokemon were weak, one more attack on each would decide the winner. Silver was about to call out a Razor Leaf when Kris's mother walked out.

"Stop the battle. Dinner time!" Totodile jumped up from his stop next to Kris and darted over, hopping up to get a plate. Kris recalled Mareep. Scowling at the lose of a win, Silver recalled Chickorita and walked over to Kris's mother. Somehow, she had turned the goopy light brown thing from earlier, into a real, good-tasting stir-fry.

"How does she do it?" Silver asked.

"She's magic," Kris laughed.

**Keep going? Stop? Input would be nice.**


	2. The glowing eyes

**Eek! Didn't realize this until after I posted…but this story has NOTHING to do with my other Stories! Nothing, zippo, notta, zero, nothing to do with them—the Stakes of the Night is the one I mean actually. Please to not thing this has to do with that story! Nothing!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Anyway…oh with the story!**

**Chapter 2: The glowing eyes**

The school bell rang just as Kris dove into her seat. "That was close." She huffed setting her book on the desk.

"Kris, you do know this is science, right? Not geometry," Silver pointed to the geometry book on her desk. Kris's eyes widen, and she groaned.

"Not again!" She frowned, turning to Silver, putting on the same puppy dog eyes Totodile had on the night before. "Can we share books? PLEASE?"

Silver sighed and nodded. Grinning, Kris scooted closer. "Thank you!" The teacher walked in and saw them. Rolling her eyes, she went on with the lesson. Kris was always forgetting her books, and Silver was always sharing his with her. It was the norm, and that's how everyone likes it.

Silver leaned on his hands, waiting for Kris to hurry up and get her lunch to sit down. Finally, Kris hustled over. "Why does my class before lunch have to be at the other end of the school?" Kris took a bite of the school lunch.

"'Cause you just _had_ to take folklore?" Silver suggested.

"But it's a fun class! This week were learning about vampire folklore," Kris smiled widely. "Did you know that in some cultures spilling a drop of blood will cause a vampire to come? Just a drop."

"Freaky," Silver muttered allowing the blue haired girl to rattle on and on. He nodded when she took a breath, half listening, half not. "I think the bells going to ring soon." He glanced at the clock just as it rang.

"I'll be taking my tray up. Be right back," Kris jumped up and stroll off. Silver smiled to himself. He'd always thought of Kris as a bit more then a friend—but she probably didn't think that way so he never tried to flirt with her—or that's why he told himself.

The real reason was that there was something holding him back—he just wasn't sure what. So, he ignored it and told himself of the other reason.

"Next time, we keep an egg timer with us," Kris said as the two walked to the office to get tardies. "And ten minutes before lunch is over it will ring so I can put my tray up—since you refuse to wait to eat with me—and not be late!" Kris pushed open the office door and stopped. Silver looked pasted her. There were two adults talking with the school's secretary.

"Maybe we should come back," Kris started to step back when the secretary waved them in.

"Tardy again?" She asked as Kris headed towards her.

"Yes. Silver and I need one," Kris told her, pointing to Silver, who was leaning against the wall. The adults moved aside to let Kris though. "Thanks, Ms. J!" She turned and handed Silver his tardy. "Come on, we've got to get to class."

"YES! CrystalHeart12 beats SilverStar17!" Kris jumped up and did the happy touchdown dance.

"Luckily shot!" Silver snapped. "You only won because I don't feel well."

"Oh, what's wrong?" Kris paused in her happy touchdown dance and placed a hand on his forehead. "You are a little warm. What means you're getting sick!" Kris took her hand away. "Germ-X! I need Germ-X!" Kris began searching around franticly for the Germ-X. Silver laughed.

"You're a germophob, Kris," Silver laughed as Kris poured out half a bottle of the Germ-X on her hand.

"Better safe that sorry, you know!" She grinned and threw the Germ-X at him. "Getting sick sucks."

"You do know that if you use to much Germ-X it lowers you're immune system and you'll get very sick more often," Silver told her. "which is why my kids are going to be allowed to eat dirt."

"Who's gonna bear you children? They'd have to be nuts," Kris teased.

"Which is why you're a good candidate," Silver muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Kris asked, putting her coat on.

"Nothing. Where are you going?" Silver eyed her coat.

"Home. You're sick. Get rest and don't get me sick," She called from the door. "Oh and call me later." Silver rolled his eyes.

"Germ Freak," He muttered, shutting his laptop. "Though she might have a point. I'd better get some sleep."

Meanwhile, Kris walked home. "I hope Silver's better by tomorrow." She pouted. "We have a science test, I need his notes." Kris peered at her watch and winced. It was already nine. Her mother was going to kill her for turning off her cell and staying out so late. The moon was half full, and half covered by clouds—so it was pretty dark.

_Rustle, rustle,_ Kris stiffen and looked at the bushes, hand gripping Totodile's pokéball in her pocket. Then a pair of glowing yellow eyes stared at her from the darkness of the underbrush. Without thinking about the fact what ever the eyes belong to might want to chase her, Kris about faced and ran, trying not to scream.

Slamming the door, Kris was shocked to find a note fall onto her face. _Dear Kris, had to stay late at work. Don't stay at Silver's all night. Leftovers in fridge. Love Mom._

Kris sighed, she wasn't in trouble for staying out late. An image of those eyes looking out at her caused her to shudder.

"It was probably an umbreon or some other Pokemon," Kris reasoned. "Had to be. But, just in case, I'm sleeping with the lights on."

**Please, Read and Review, please! **


	3. Don't Forget the Peanutbutter

**Okay, I've been told how to improve this story! Thanks to ****RunningWithWolves11 and Invisible-Chan****. Sorry, I thought I got the page break thing down—I was wrong. Sorry if it bugged all of you. And I'm rereading my chapters twice so I'll try to caught any mistakes. ^-^' **

**As we all know…****I don't own POKEMON!**

**Chapter 3:Don't for get the peanut butter**

The next day, Kris was waiting outside of Silver's house so they could walk to school. "Come on…you didn't call me last night, so you better be going to school." Finally, Kris stormed up to Silver's house and knocked loudly on the door. When Silver opened the door, Kris gasped. He looked pale and had bags under his eyes.

"Huh? Sorry. I was going to call you but forgot," He said.

"Silver, are you okay? Should you see a doctor?" Kris frowned, looking at her friend.

"Naw, I'm fine." Silver yawned. "Just tired."

"Well, go to bed. I'll get your work for you," Kris told him. "And remember, get lots of rest and don't get me sick." The small smile that came across his face, made Kris smile herself. "And, if you're still sick tomorrow, tell me so I'm not waiting out here for you. Okay, see ya!" Kris bounded down to the street.

At school, Kris got the sinking feeling she failed the science test. She sighed, sitting alone in the cafeteria.

"Is this seat taken?" Kris looked up to see a boy smiling at her. He had on a yellow and black sweatshirt and shorts. Black hair that looked like it had been hidden under a hat for awhile. He also had golden colored eyes.

"Not today," Kris smiled, offering him the seat. "Hi, I'm Kris. I don't think we've met before."

"I'm new. My name's Gold," He returned her smile. "And what do you mean 'not today'?"

"My friend, Silver, who usually sits there is sick today," Kris told him. "He's all pale and tired looking and looks like death warmed over."

"That's too bad," Gold frowned.

"I think it's the 24 hour flu," She told him. "Maybe, but let's talk about something else! What do you know about vampires?"

* * *

Kris pulled out her cell phone, dialing Silver's number. "Hello?" Silver's voice still sounded tired.

"Hiya! I've got you're homework. Oh and we got a new student. His name's Gold. He's really nice guy with black, hat-head hair. He's kind cute." Kris told him cheerfully. She could almost swear she heard him stifling a gasped. _Oh, Silver's jealous! How sweet!_

"Oh, that's cool," Silver said. Kris smiled to herself, deciding not to press him for more insight on why he gasped.

"I blame you for my failed science test. You shouldn't have gotten sick! I need you're notes!" That reminded Kris of something. "Oh, and you'll never guess what happen last night! I saw this glowing pair of eyes from the bushes. It was kinda scary—but I was calm and cool and walked off slowly. I think it was a Pokemon."

"You don't say," Silver said, then added. "Kris, hang up."

"What? Why?" Kris stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Because you pasted my house," Silver told her. She looked around and released she had.

"Sorry!" The light blue haired girl about faced and darted up the path to the door, were Sliver stood, still pale and sick looking, only not as bad. "You look like you got some sleep!" She handed him his homework and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Not really," Silver admitted. "I mostly stared at the ceiling."

"Eh," Kris waved her hand in front of her. "Close enough. Do you need anything else?"

"Naw, you can go home," Silver waved as she walked off.

* * *

Again, Kris waited outside Silver's house, only to get a text for her to go on without him. Sighing, she opened her locker. "Silver, you'd better be better soon. I can't fail my geometry test Thursday." Kris dug around her locker to find her science book for the first time in three months. "Okay, now, what does that book look like?"

"You really should clean out your locker," Gold peered over her shoulder at the mess of a locker. Papers, pen, markers, pencils, textbooks, comic books all strewn around in the small space. Finally, Kris spotted the tell tale sigh of her science book under all of the scattered the—mostly—school related items.

"Gotcha, you low down dirty science book," Kris grabbed it and pulled. "Ha! HA! Thought you could hide from me did you? But I am way to smart for you!"

"Kris, are you okay?" Gold asked, looking at the girl wearily.

"Oh, hey, Gold. Didn't see you there. I was just look of my book. It though it could hid, but oh no! It forgot of the picture I put in it as a book mark! So I knew what I was looking for!" Kris pulled the picture of her and Silver. Silver and her both had their faces buried in their DS playing _Mario_. Silver's sneasle rooting him on and Mareep rooting Kris on.

"Ah, what good times!" She handed the picture to Gold as they headed towards class. "His starter Chickorita took the picture. See that little blue thing in the corner? That's Totodile, my starter. He was asleep, not help us save the princess." They walked into the class room, Gold's eyes glued on the picture. "Yup. Once Silver's back at school, I'll introduce you two!"

"I love for you to do that," Gold said, handing the picture back.

"Oh, I know! You could help me deliver his homework to him!" Kris grinned.

"Cool."

* * *

Kris decide to surprise Silver by not calling him. She just knew he'd like Gold. She strolled to the door and knocked. "Silver! Open up!"

"I was almost asleep, thanks Kris," Silver yawned as he opened the door. He still looked like crap, not improvement physically from yesterday that she could see.

"Sorry, but I wanted you to meet Gold," She stepped back. Gold smiled and waved. Silver turned his gaze towards the boy and looked him up and down.

"Hello," Gold smile seem to grow even bigger.

"Hi," He grumbled. "Kris just give me my homework so I can _sleep_."

"Yes! Sleep is good!" Kris handed the papers to him. "Now, go back and _sleep_! So you can get better and come back to school!"

"With that as motivation I might as well stay up all night," Silver laughed, shutting the door.

"Isn't he the best?" Kris turned to Gold, who looked slightly crestfallen. "Isn't he?"

"Err, yeah. He is," Gold told her. "Well, I've got to go. Mom's making stirfry." He waved and darted off.

"DON'T FORGET THE PEANUT BUTTER!" Kris yelled, then wonder, "What's wrong with him?"

**What is his problem? Well, I know what it is. You'll all to guess or wonder late into the night about it.**


	4. Damn, he got fast

**Thank you to my reviewers. And KitsPokePeople…you have do have the ability to read minds across the internet, don't you?…You do…I know it…*Narrows eyes…* I'll keep it a secret, don't worry**

**Drake: She's going crazy, KitPokePeople, just ignore her. ****She owns nothing.**

**Drake: ****Waveripple owns nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Damn he got fast**

Silver stood outside his house after another day of being sick. Though there was something different about him. "Hey! Silver! Good to see you healthy and not getting me sick anymore!"

"Hmm, yeah, you too," Silver's mind seemed to be elsewhere. Kris ignored it and filled him in on everything he miss—whether he was listening or not. She was just getting to the part where a kid puked in the lunch room yesterday, when she got to her locker.

"Oh and I found my science book!"

Silver left his elsewhere world and look at her, completely flabbergasted. "Really?"

"Yup, it was hiding at the bottom of my locker," She placed her hands on her hips proudly. Then the girl grabbed the book to show him.

"Will you remember to take it with you to class?" Silver asked.

"I've been doing it while you're sick," Kris smirked. "It almost like I don't need you're help…but I do need your notes." Before Silver could say a word, the bell rang. "Come on! We don't want to miss the class on osmosis!" Kris waited for Silver to make a smartass comment, but he stayed silent. _Must be a post illness thing, _Kris thought.

* * *

Kris skipped taking her stuff to her locker so she could get to lunch early. She spotted Silver actually _eating_. Grabbing a tray, slipping her books under it, the light blue haired girl crept over and cried, "Hey, Silver!" He jumped and looked up.

"Kris…" He sighed, muttering something under his breath before speaking to her. "I, um, have something I need to tell you." Silver refused to meet her eyes.

"What is it?" She cocked her head. "That you're actually a vampire? Because that would be really cool—but no you can't drink my blood. Friend or not." She waited for him to smile or laugh but he didn't. "Oh boy, it's important."

"It is. Kris…I'm not sure how to say thing, but…" He took a breath. "I can't be your friend anymore."

"Huh? What?" Kris stared at her best friend—_ex_ best friend.

Then the red haired boy got up and left Kris staring eyes widen in shock. What just happen? Silver didn't want to be her friend? Did she do something wrong? Made him mad? What? She felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched Silver leave. As Silver left the lunch room, Gold walked over and set his tray on the table.

"Kris, are you okay?" Gold looked at her, head cocked slightly.

"Silver just told me he doesn't want to be my friend anymore," Kris whimpered, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I don't know why…" A small smile jumped on Gold's face as he patted the sad girl's shoulder.

"I'm sure he had his reason," Gold told her.

"I hope so," Kris sighed, then an idea popped into her head. "I know! Maybe he doesn't want to be friends, cause he wants to be my boyfriend! Yeah! That's it!"

"Maybe." Gold sat down. "Maybe."

* * *

Kris walked straight up to Silver after school and said, "If you want to stop being my friend, okay. If you want to move on to be my boyfriend. Okay." Silver looked at her and snorted.

"I don't want to be you're boyfriend. And I don't want to be your friend." Silver's silvery eyes narrowed and sent daggers at her. "Why would I want to be friends will a forgetful freak like you?" He spun around and walked off with his hands in his pockets. Kris stared at his back before her legs forced her to sprint after the red head.

"Wait! What did I do?" Silver paused and looking at her over his shoulder, before rushing down the street. "Damn, he got fast." Kris panting, trying to keep up with him. Usually, Silver was faster—because of the fact his legs were way longer then Kris's—but Kris had more stamina, so in time, she almost always caught him. This time though, her stamina ran out and he was still going strong. Out of breath, Kris leaned against a light post and broke down sobbing. He had been her best friend for seven years, and now…he was gone.

* * *

Heartbroken, Kris gladly welcome the sight of the 'I'm working late' note on the door. Mareep and Totodile looked at her as she drug her bag up the stairs to her room. The bag thumped every time it hit a stair—_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._ Kris opened the door as slammed it shut—just barely missing Totodile's tail in the process.

"Totodile, to?" *You don't think what Snealse said about Silver not being her friend anymore was true, do you?* Totodile asked the cream colored lamb. As if on cue, Kris threw a picture of her and Silver at the wall and yelled out a long stream of curses.

"Mareep," *Yup,* Mareep baaed. As another picture flew out the window. "Reep." *He's right.*

"Toto toto toto dile!" *We still don't know why he ended the friendship!* Totodile cried, recalling the dark/ice type speaking to them earlier that day.

"Mareep," *I know." She sighed. "Reep." *Poor Kris* "Mar." *I wish we could do something.*

"Toto," *Me too.*

* * *

Sneasle and Chickorita watch their trainer collapse on the couch staring at the ceiling with a sigh. "I said I'd do it…and I did. And I feel like crap about it." He sighed. "It's for the best. I don't want Kris to end up hurt like all those others."

**Short, yeah, but…I wonder what 'other times' Silver means…Heh-heh. If only you out there knew.**


	5. stay out of the night

**Hiya, everyone! Here we are with the 5****th**** chappie! Yeah! But what I'm saying has nothing to do with this story. Okay, we all know that there is a new Pokemon game, Pokemon Black and White, coming out, right? Well, AFTER you read this chapter and Review, put the link in the address bar, get rid of the spaces and take a gander at the gen. V Pokemon! They are all so awesome! I mean, the normal bird Pokemon at the being of every game (Pidgey, Tallow, Starly) is a pigeon dove thing! It's cute, and there's an evil looking fire monkey thing too. **

http:/ bulbapedia .bulbagarden

. net/wiki/

Category:Generation_V_Pok%C3%A9mon

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 5: Stay out of the night

About a month had pasted, and Kris had started to just look down when Silver come into view. She couldn't stand to see his face without knowing why he shoved a dagger in her heart by ending the friendship. She tried with all her might to hate him, but nothing worked! She just couldn't hate him.

Kris sighed, sitting at her table and poking at the goop on her tray, Gold beside her. "Still sad?" She nodded.

"I'm so confused…" Kris groaned. "Sometimes I want to punch Silver, others I want to talk to him and others I want to…never mind those times" A blushed swept across her face. "Ugh!"

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least he's not dead or something, think about that," Gold patted her shoulder.

"Silver, dead? I guess that could be a bright side…thought I've heard about people being reborn as Pokemon, you know. Oh that would be fun to have Silver as a sweet little baby Pokemon for me to train!" While Kris was ranting on about reborns in folklore, a shadow came across Gold's face and he glowered for a few seconds. "If he did die, I'd want him to be a chickorita—since he seems like them so much. And he'd look so cute! don't you think?" Gold flashed her a smile to cover up the glare he was giving her—which she failed to notice.

"The cutest," He responded.

"You have no idea what I'm ranting about do you?" Kris laughed as Gold rubbed the back of his head.

"Something about a squirtle, right?" Gold asked with a nervous laugh.

"Close enough," Kris chuckled, picking up her tray.

—LINE BREAK 4 Silver's POV!—

Meanwhile, Silver watched Kris laugh at something Gold had said with a scowl on his face and a dragger twisting deeper into his heart. He scowled. Stupid Gold, stupid Kris, stupid Silver. Stupid everything!

—LINE BREAK!—

That night, Kris was digging through her dresser. "It has to be here somewhere."

"Toto?" *What's she looking for?* Totodile asked.

"Mar," *I dunno,* Mareep watched as Kris pulled out a small cardboard box with pink and yellow glitter and stickers of cute Pokemon—such as clefairy, jigglypuff, snubull, teddiursa, pichu, magby, elekid, and one large sticker of Ho-Oh she had gotten out of a cereal box—on it. "Reep." *It's her memory box*

Kris opened the box and started talking stuff out of it. Pictures, rocks, pressed flowers and leaves, etc until one thing was left. It was a sleek silver-white feather.

"Found you, Silver Wing." She twirled it in her hand. "Silver gave it to me before we got our starters." Kris held it out to the Pokemon, who leaned close and sniffed it. "He gave me the Silver Wing, and I gave him a Rainbow Wing I found."

Totodile and Mareep looked at each other. "It wasn't planned! I swear! He told me he want to give me a gift. And I had found the Rainbow Wing a few days before." An image of the multicolored Rainbow Wing came to mind. "And now, I'm going to give the Silver Wing back to him and demand my Rainbow Wing back!"

Kris headed down the stairs, Silver Wing in her pocket. She turned to the kitchen to find her mother talking with a much older couple.

"Oh, Kris. This is Mr. and Mrs. Henry, two business partners of mine. They will be having dinner with us." Her mother voice told Kris she couldn't run out on the Henrys until after dinner.

It had to be the most _boring_ dinner Kris had ever eaten through. These old people only talked about stocks and other boring stuff. When they asked Kris her interests, just as she was saying she liked to train her Pokemon, Mrs. Henry cut in talking about the stats of Pokemon she'd never seen before in her life—Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, zigzagoon, poochyena, chimchar, turtwig, piplup, bedoof, starly, and something called Zorua.

Finally the two left. Kris glanced at the clock. 8:25. Still time to get to Silver's and back before it gets too dark. She turned to her mother. "Hey, Mom, can I run over to Silver's? It'll only take a second or two, please?" Her mother looked at the kitchen clock.

"Okay, Kris, but be back soon," She smiled as her daughter darted off.

—LINE BREAK!—

Kris glanced up at the sky. Diamond sparkling stars were twinkling over head—so she didn't mind the street lights were most broken giving off a sickly light. The moon glowed in a hollow, yellow, half-full light. It was a little creepy compared to the stars, but it's not like Kris was _scared_ or anything. I mean, what's there to be scared of? An umbreon glaring at her from the bushes again? As if hearing her thoughts, there was a rustling in the bushes. She jumped, looking at them.

The same set of glowing yellow eyes glared out at her. Smirking, Kris reached for a pokéball on her belt. Enlarging it, she stepped closer. "Come out, little guy. You'd be a good addition to my team." Just a foot from the bushes a large claw swiped out at Kris. The light blue haired girl jumped back just in time. Then a large shadow leaped over her head and landed behind her. The blue haired girl spun around to see a large golden-furred cougar snarling at her. She stepped back, about to run back to her house when she realized the feline was blocking her path.

_Why didn't I take Totodile or Mareep with me?_ Kris thought. Then an idea hit her. Silver's house was only a little ways away. If she could get there, she'd be safe. Friend or not, he would have to let her in if he saw this thing chasing her. She stepped back quickly, one more step, one more, one more, one more…now RUN! Kris spun around and darted, the cougar on her heels. It didn't take long for Silver's house to come into view.

So close, must make it. She heard the feline growl and felt its breath on her leg. Turning sharply, she darted to Silver's door. Without knocking on the door, she threw it open and slammed it shut. Breathing heavily, she slumped down.

Silver walk out of the hall in jeans cut into shorts with no shirt on at the noise. "Kris, what the Hell—" Kris dove and gripped his leg.

"Silver! !" Kris cried.

"What?" Silver looked at the terrified girl clinging to his leg.

"There was thing HUGE cat thing out there, and It tried to kill me," Kris said, slower this time.

"Much better, now, get off my legs," Silver growled. Kris hesitantly let go of the safest place she could possible find and stood in front of him. "Now, get out." He pointed to the door.

"But…that cat…it's still out there," Kris whimpered.

"Kris, please get out." Silver hissed through his teeth. "Now." His eyebrows turned in and a glare in his eyes.

"I'm not walking home alone!" Kris sniveled. "Could you walk with me?" Silver blinked, taken back by the request. "I know you don't want to be my friend, but it's either you walk me home or I stay here for the night." Silver frowned. Both those options sounded both good and bad to his ears. He sighed, he couldn't chose the latter one, so he must walk the girl home.

"Let me get a shirt," He turned and hustled off, only to return a few moments later with a plain t-shirt on. "Come on, I want to get some sleep tonight."

Kris clung to the red haired boy's arm as she walked with him, looking at every bush, waiting for the yellow eyes to glare once again at her. After a few moments, she noticed something. Silver was wincing with every step.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm…fine," He hissed through his teeth. "Just have a splinter in my foot and it hurts to step." She frowned, something told her he was lying, but she wasn't sure what. Silver and she stopped in front of Kris's house. "If you're so scared of things that go bump in the night, please stay out of the night." Kris opened and door and stepped backwards so she was still turned towards Silver as she past the threshold

"Kris, are you back?" Kris turned her head and called to her mother that she was. Reaching into her pocket, Kris gripped the Silver Wing.

"Oh, yeah, Silver I have…" She turned back to see the spot where Silver was standing empty. "Something to give you." She sighed. He was gone…again.

**Oh…poor Kris, almost eaten and then dissed. The world is cruel! Also, there was an over grown kitty-cat, that can't be good.** **Now, go to the link and see the gen. V Pokemon! Go! Go! AND WHEN IS IKARISHIPPING DAY? PLEASE TELL ME!**


	6. Though you did just give me cookies

**Ikarishipping day is on the 28****th**** of June…or some I'm told by the reviewers. Since I missed it, I made a comic: http:/ waveripple. devian /art/I karishipp ing-Mood-Sw ings-169678022?q=so rt%3Atime+gallery%3A waveripple&qo=1**

**Get ride of the spaces. Also, cuase I'm super lazy right now. I have an Ikarishipping Dolls doodle I drew, t'is cute in my gallery if you want to look at it. To lazy to put link.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Kris frowned. She just couldn't give the Silver Wing to Silver at school, it meant to much to her to do that. She sighed, looking at her folklore book sitting in front of her on the lunch table. Opening it, she flipped through the chapters. Vampires, zombies, Demons, Angels, werewolves—all those other fake monsters man has created of their irrational fears of the dark and in their way of finding the meaning of life and what happens after death.

A shadow fell over her. She blinked and looked up to find Silver with a scowl on his face. "S-Silver! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you're not going to come over to my house in the middle of the night anymore," Silver looked her up and down as she shut the book.

"I said I won't last night," Kris reminded him. Gold came walking up from behind and paused, unsure whether let Silver know of his presence.

"You seemed frazzled last night, talking about over grown cats and other crazy such," He waved his hand his front of himself. "So you might not have heard me."

"It's not crazy!" She jumped up and slammed her hands on the table. "I was chased by a freakish, huge, yellow feline!"

"Sure you were," Silver laughed, turning from her. He paused seeing Gold—who had a look of horror on his face. "Don't worry, she's just a forgetful crazy." Gold sat next to the seething girl.

"Gold, I'm telling the true! I was walking and this big, yellow, cougar thing jumped out and chased me until I got to Silver's house," Kris recalled. "It almost clawed me, but I was faster and smatter than it was." She smirked.

"So, it didn't hurt you?" Gold asked with a relieved sigh.

"You believe me!" Kris cheered.

"What? No! I don't! I'm saying that you're were attacked by a Pokemon or something! I mean, giant cats? That's crazy!" Gold pushed her shoulder. "Now, how was folklore?"

Kris knew she wasn't crazy! She'd seen a large feline—and it wasn't a Luxray like Gold had said, whatever those are.

The smell of cookies when she entered the house did comfort her some. Smiling, she peeked in the kitchen. Once the cookies were spotted, Kris made a beeline for them. Snatching four, she darted to her room.

"Totodile, Mareep, here," She gave the Pokemon a cookie each—keep two for herself. "Do you two think I'm crazy?"

"Toto! Dile," *No! Though you did just give me cookies,* Totodile tried to keep the cookie from flying out of his mouth.

"Mareep," *No.* Mareep shook her head. "Mar?" *Does thing have to do with Silver?*

Kris sighed and looked at Mareep, though she didn't understand fully what the lamb Pokemon said, she did get the jest of it. "I don't know. Maybe it is about Silver. He's just pushed me away so much. I'm not sure what to do anymore." She grabbed the Silver Wing from the head of her bed and rubbed her thumb over the grooves. Just looking at it, an image of Silver came to mind. Groaning, the girl set it down.

"I have to give it back…but I can't do it at school. And I can't just give it to him…it's to special to do that…I know!" She darted to her calendar and a smile came across her face. "Perfect! It'll be a great one last attempt at rekindling our friendship!"

—LINE BREAK 4 Silver's POV!—

Silver stared at the ceiling once again, trying to find small shapes in the spackle. He was just so bore. Sleeping was out of the question, his mind was buzzing. He hated staying away from Kris, it cause him so much pain. He didn't even dare try to find her on World of Wars. Silver had to make sure she thought he hated her. It was for the best. He glanced out the window with a sigh.

Getting up, he walked to a dresser and pulled out a cardboard box covered with red and black paper with star, moon, and sun stickers and one larnge one of Lugia on it. Silver smiled. "Stupid Kris, making me make a memory box." He chuckled, digging though the pictures, rocks, pressed leaves and flowers, and such to find a feather that was sunset red at the bottom and grew to be a rainbow of colors as it when up. The Rainbow Wing. He ran his hand over the feather, the smile slipping off his face. Kris had given it to him what seemed like years ago. He should give it back. But, it may be the only thing he'd have to remember her by. No, unless Kris asked for it back, Silver was going to keep the feather. Sighing, he started to refill the box.

—LINE BREAK!—

When the announcement came over the intercom, Kris swore she saw Gold's eyes get as big as saucers.

"Gold, you okay?" Kris asked, waving her science book—which she had brought to geometry—in front of his face. "Earth to Gold, come in Gold. The base needs to know where you left your brain." Gold pushed the book away. "Sorry, but you were having issues."

"Not my fault, I finally get to wear my hat again," Gold grinned.

Kris rolled her eyes. "Okay, that make sense…I think."

**Oh, hat day! More or less from Silver's point of view, what fun…then there a chapter where…well, you will see. **


	7. Damn Golden eyes

**Well…here it is…the last chapter before everything is known to one and all. It gives a bunch of hits—by the way.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Damn golden eyes**

Silver yawned, looking about the school yard. _Hat day, wonderful_, He thought with a grimace.

Hat day at New Bark High was really just one big contest to see who could wear the strangest, craziest, weirdest hat without getting it taken away by a teacher. The winner always got something different each year. Sometimes it was an amazing prize, other it was something someone found at the bottom of his locker.

But those weren't the reasons Silver wasn't happy with Hat Day, the real reasons were just coming around the corner.

"Gold, you look nice in a hat," Kris informed him. It was true. Gold did look really nice with a hat on—way better than without.

"You look nice too," Gold snickered, pointing to the paper sailor hat Kris wore. "Very classily."

"Yup, it's—" Kris was cut off when she bumped into Silver. Unable to keep her balance, the blue haired girl fall back to the floor. Silver bit the inside of his lip. He wanted to help her…but he can't.

"Watch where you're going next time," He snapped, walking past her.

"Geez, who spit in your omelet," Kris muttered as he past.

_If only you knew,_ He thought tartly, heading to his locker. Silver forced open the locker and, as he dug around for his book, a picture fell out. "Hmm?" He leaned down and grabbed it. "How the Hell…?" It was a picture of him—_and Gold_. He knew he'd never taken a picture with Gold, not in this lifetime anyway.

Then he saw Gold leave to go to his locker. Silver walked over and slammed the door shut, just barely missing the boy's hands. "Do I even want to know why this was in my locker?" He held out the picture.

"Hmm?" Gold looked at him with those damn golden eyes. "I think you know~." He said the last part all singsong like.

"No, I don't~" Silver lied, ending his words with the same sing song voice.

"You will~! Soon~," Gold smiled.

"Stop singing, it's giving me a headache." Growling, Silver held the picture up to Gold's face and ripped it in two. "I have no idea how you were able to find a picture to photoshop. Now, leave me alone." Silver shoved the tore photo at his chest. Gold pouted, those _damn_ golden eyes getting huge. "UGH! What the Hell do you want from me?" Silver knew full well what it was, but he asked anyway.

"You know what I want" Gold's face stopped being sweet and innocence, those DAMN golden eyes narrowing as he leaned close to Silver and hissed, "Or you will soon." This sent a chill down Silver's spine as the bell rang.

Silver stepped quickly away from Gold, who put back on the kindred spirit face back on and waved to him. Silver glowered and walked back to his locker to retrieve his books.

"Damn those eyes! Damn that hair! Damn that smile! Damn Gold altogether!" Silver growled, curling his hands into claws and digging the nails into the flash of his palm. Small crescent moon shaped red marks appeared. Silver forced himself not to draw any blood by pressing harder into the soft skin.

—LINE BREAK 4 Silver's POV!—

End of the day couldn't have came any faster. Every time Silver saw Gold, he either give him those damngolden puppy dog eyes or those DAMN glowering, golden eyes. Walking out of the building, He spotted Gold with Kris, who promptly slipped him the puppy dog eyes look when Kris wasn't looking.

Silver glowered and turned—only to trip and fall flat on his face. Grumbling he stood up, wiping his pants.

"Silver, are you okay?" Kris was over by him in a second.

"Yeah, Silver are you okay?" Gold asked from behind her. Silver sent daggers at them both.

"I'm fine," He pushed past them, ignoring the pain on his knee, and ran.

Once safely at home, Silver loudly yelled, "Zut vous, Gold!"

**I tried to use something different for each damn, do you notice? If anyone else has any other ways to say damn, please tell me—Darn or Dang wouldn't work, sorry. Oh and COOKIES to the one who knows what Silver yelled. (or to anyone who guess!) ^-^ . Oh, and next chapter we find out about what's going on with Silver. Oh, you will be SHOCKED! Unless you are an over-the-computer-mind-reader—there is such a thing!…I know it…*Looks around*—and already know.**


	8. Silver's a

**Cookies to Kitspokepeople. Super Cookies to Azure Ryukiba**

**Well, I'm not sure if I was to put Gold in French or not. It says "Damn you, Gold." Though, since I put that in every other line, you could have guessed it. Also, if I got the translation wrong, sorry. I've never taken French and I used an English****è****French dictionary I found online. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Kris waited for the silent of night to creep in to her house before getting up. Totodile, who was sleeping at the foot of her bed, rolled over. Mareep rolled her eyes and hit the tiny gator with her tail.

"Toto!" *I'm up!* He cried.

"Mar. Reep, ep." *Shhh. Kris has a job for us, remember." Mareep snapped.

"Dile," *Oh yeah,* Totodile turned to his trainer. "Totodile, toto!" *What have you, Moi Capeaton?" Mareep rolled her eyes. Kris looked around before leaning down.

"Guys, I'm going to sneak in to Silver's house through his backyard and place the Silver Wing on his counter. I need you two to make sure mom doesn't wake up and try to check on me. Understood?"

"To-to!" *Aye-aye!* Totodile saluted the blue haired girl.

"Good," Kris went over to the window and looked out. The tree she had planed to use was a meter away or so, and the ground was a good four yards down. "I'll sneak out the back door." Mareep and Totodile nodded as Kris snuck out the door and crept down the hallway.

-Line Break!-

The full moon looked like a big, bright, white ball. It made Kris smile—she didn't need to worry about huge felines coming out on a tonight with so much silver light. It would have to be crazy. Kris kept telling herself these things, more or less, because it was the only thing that was keeping her from darting back home. What really didn't help was the fact she was crawling though her neighbors back yards trying to avoid their guard Pokemon.

She was doing really well until she came to Mr. Johnson's house. His guard Pokemon was a huge ratacate that Kris had seen bite though a tree trunk before. The large brown rat Pokemon was curled into a ball, breathing evenly. Kris gulped, just because it looked asleep meant nothing. There was only one area the ratacate couldn't get to. Mr. Johnson's rose garden.

_Looks like I have to go through the bushes, great. _Squirming thought a hole in the fence, she duck to her hands and knees crawling through the thorny bushes.

About halfway through, when Kris had obtained at least thirty scratches on her arms from the thorns, she released she could have walked to Silver's house from the street and crept around his house to the back yard. Kris wanted to face-palm herself—but she was still crawling on her hands and knees though a bush.

-Line Break!-

Kris looked at the fence that protected Silver's back yard then at the watch on her scratched arm. 11:49. The fence was at least a two feet taller than her and she knew there were no small holes she could crawl though like at most of the other house in the neighborhood. Looking around, Kris spotted a small tree, one of its branches jetted over the yard.

Smirking, Kris darted over. After finding a good foot hole, she hosted her self up until she had crawled onto branch. Kris had stayed over and Silver's house when they were little kids, but they always crashed before it was too dark, so she'd never seen his backyard enveloped in the moonlight. It cause all the dark, slightly overgrown green grass to become a sea green, and circular stone foot path seemed to glow in the ground around a small statue that Kris remembered her and Silver having named Bob—even though it was a statue of the Greek _goddess_ Aphrodite.

Getting in a good position to jump to his backyard, Kris glanced up at the moon. The heavenly night body was almost at its zenith overhead. Landing in front of some juniper bushes, Kris was about to stroll to the house when the back door opened. Before getting caught, she dove into the evergreen bushes.

_That was _to_ close,_ Kris thought, letting out a sigh. The girl pushed aside a few branches aside and peered out. She saw Silver sitting in front of the statue of Bob/Aphrodite wearing the same pair of cut off jeans from the last time she came over that night the feline chased her. Chikorita and Sneasle were looking at him from the door, a slightly worried look on their faces.

Kris scooted farther into the bush. A branch pressed the button on her watch that lit up the clock face. Before it could be seen, Kris covered it with her hand, but not before seeing the time—midnight precisely.

Then Kris heard a small groan. Carefully gazing out, her breath was caught in her throat. Something was happening to her once best friend.

He had a look of pain on his face as he fell to his knee, gripping his chest. About to stand up to help him, a sickening cracking-creaking noise came from his body that paralyzed Kris. His silhouette changed. It grew. His length was now at least seven feet tall, and his shape was inhumanly. Then this…thing raised its muzzle to the sky and a howl echoed through the yard.

"Silver's…a werewolf?" Kris whispered, eyes widen. Seeming to hear her, the werewolf turned its head to the bushes before loping over. Kris's heart raced as it stuck its big wet nose in the bushes to her left. In one freak movement, Kris kicked it in the nose and scrambled out of the bush.

"CHIKA!" *THAT'S KRIS!* Chikorita cried.

"Sneasle!" *No duh!* Sneasle snapped. "Sneeze!" *We need to help here before Silver does something he'll regret!* The two nodded, darting for the werewolf and light blue haired girl was had her back pressed to the fence just feet from the gate Kris had forgotten about.

The werewolf shook it head wildly and sneezed.

"Bless you," Kris said out of reflex. The werewolf turned to her with its black eyes narrowed and lips up in a snarl. "Oh crap."

It ambled close on its hind legs and raise its claws. Kris winced, waiting to became a pile of ribbons.

"Chika!" Kris stared in amazement. Silver's Chikorita held the werewolf by the shoulders with her vines.

"Sneasle!" Sneasle beckoned Kris with his claws to the gate. "Sneeze!"

"Thanks," She darted out into the woods behind the house. Before she could scurry towards the street, she heard Chikorita crying in pain. The werewolf crawled over the fence as Kris started running.

Branches slapped the scared girl as she ran. Lucky for her, the werewolf was having a hard time maneuvering through the undergrowth. Kris smiled as a light came from the outside of the forest. Maybe that was a street, and she could get help! This hope pushed her legs to move faster.

Maybe a little too fast. Just as she was about to exit the forest, a root tripped her. Kris fell forward and skidded into the middle of a moonlight clearing. Kris hissed in pain, the somewhat heal scratches on her arms opened and were filled with debris.

Then the werewolf burst through the trees. Kris gasped and tried to scramble up, but the werewolf was already circling on all fours the half standing girl. The light blue haired girl attempted to stand completely, but the werewolf stretch up to its full height causing Kris to cower back down.

"Come on, Silver, its me. Kris," She whimpered. "I'm your friend…err I was." She looked up at him. The werewolf dipped down so his nose and hers were almost touching. Kris tried not to cry out or make any sudden movements. The wolf went down on all fours and began to sniff her. A blush swept across her face. _No sudden movements, Kris, if you want to live._

She felt the wolf's breath on the top of her head as she stared at her feet. Then the werewolf nuzzled its nose under Kris's hand. "Huh?" The wolf was staring with puppy dog eyes. "You want me to pet you?" A big doggy smile came on its face. "I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

Cautiously and hesitantly, Kris lifted her hand and stroked the werewolf's head. Its tail wagged back and forth, and it closed its eyes, enjoying the moment.

Chikorita and Sneasle watched from a distance, shocked, as Kris pulled her legs under herself and petted the wolf's head for a few minutes until the wolf pull away. Kris gulped. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

Ignoring her words the wolf snatched her arm with its claws and sniffed the length. Kris winced away, waiting for it to bite her. But something different happen. The werewolf licked her arm. "What are you doing?" Kris asked as the wolf moved to her other arm. "Ew, dog slobber." The wolf pulled back and looked from Kris to her arms until Kris followed his gaze.

All the scratches were gone, healed up. "How did you…?" The girl shook her head. "Never mind." The werewolf stood up suddenly and circled around Kris. The wolf paused when he was behind Kris then laid down, curling around the blue haired girl. The wolf's fluffy tail bushed her legs then he rested his big head on her legs, eyes shutting. Smiling, Kris touched his head and caress it softly. "Went you wake up, Silver, you have _so_ much explaining to do."

**Well, Silver's secret. He's a werewolf—and he didn't kill Kris, that's always a plus. Hee-Hee! ^-^ Also, this may be the longest chapter in this story, sorry. But fear not! For I have packed so much in to the 4-5 page chapters that you might just…I'm not sure really.**


	9. If you're frightened of me now

**Needed to show Cuz, whose new to fan fic, how to post—she's Bloodykiss52-which is why I'm updating early. **

**I DO NOT own Pokemon.—only this plot.**

If you're frightened of me now, I understand

The sun felt warm on Silver's bare back. Though it felt nice, he didn't want to open his eyes just to wake up alone aside from of the Bob/Aphrodite statue again. On the plus side, he didn't have school, so he could stay out as long as he wished. He took a breath, and the scent of fabric softener filled his nose.

Eyes snapping up, he looked to see someone's waist in front of the tip if his nose. Then he realized the feeling on a hand on his head. He slowly leaned up, the hand slipped to the lap of its owner, Kris.

"Wait! Kris?" Silver's heart raced. With his luck, he'd killed her like the others. Pushing the images of the mornings when he'd woken up to the feel of soft, cold, blood coated flesh under him, he let out a sigh to see she was breathing.

Hesitantly, he picked the sleeping girl up, who promptly snuggled close to his chest. Blushing slightly, was walked over the where Sneasel and Chikorita were sleeping. "Wake up." He poked them with his foot. Chikorita bolted up and looked at him; whereas Sneasel yawned and looked up tiredly. "Let's go."

-Line Break!-

Morning sun light was what woke Kris up. Yawning, she sat up in Silver's bed. "Huh? How'd I get…" She spotted Silver looked at her from a chair adjacent the bed. His black eyes were filled with regret.

"If you're frightened of me now, I understand," Silver said, quietly, looking at his feet, twiddling his thumbs. Kris stared, unsure how to react to seeing Silver say something like that. So, she didn't react to the words, she reacted to the actions.

Kris put a hand on the red haired boy's head and petted it. Blushing a little, Silver looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"You smiled when I pet you last night, I thought if I did it now, you'd smile," Kris explained. A small smile slipped on his face. "Yes! It worked! Oh, and you have some explainin' to do, Mr. Werewolf."

-Line Break!-

After locating one of the many different sets of clothes Kris had left at Silver's over the years, the two sat in Silver's kitchen. "Now, explain." Kris ordered, pointing a spoon at him before eating more cereal.

"Where to start," Silver rubbed his chin.

"You could answer when did you first turn in to a seven foot tall half-man-half-monster-wolf thing and how long you've _been_ a seven foot tall half-man-half-monster-wolf thing," Kris suggested.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Kris, most everything you know about werewolves is wrong."

"Hey! I got an A in the werewolf section of folklore," Kris flick a cheerio at Silver, who dodged it.

"Folklore, noun, stories and gossip that become traditional within a group of people**(*)**" Silver responded.

"Explain how it's wrong," Kris demanded.

"Alright. There are only 137 _true_ were-creatures in the world. Always has been, always will be," Silver started. "Though the true were-creature can create more that—"

"Were-creatures?" Kris cut in.

"Werewolves aren't the only were animals. There are were cats, falcons, and wolves," Silver said. "Any other question as of now?"

"Yeah, are you one of the 137 'true' were whatever?" Kris asked. "and if so, how were you chosen."

"Yes, I am. And I was chosen about…9000 years ago, I'm not sure why though." Silver hide a smile with his hand when Kris's mouth fell open. Before she could speak, he explained. "The true were 'whatever' have been, more or less, the same for years. You see, we just live a life and get reborn again into a new one at our deaths. I've been dieing and living for a very long time."

"You'd be alive, since, like the begging of human past and you're failing history?" Kris blurted out. Silver fell anime style.

"I was getting to that. I didn't remember any of that until about a mouth ago. When the werewolf part of myself, err, awake? Is that the word I mean?" Silver paused. "Yeah that's it."

"A month…what's when you decided I was a forgetfully crazy freak," Kris pointed out.

"I didn't want you to know because I could kill you. Another aspect human legends got wrong, werewolves have three forms that come out on both half moons, full moon, and the new moon of the month. A full wolf form, half (A little more than half actually) beast, and one that's more human that beast. And two of those forms I have completely no control."

"Which two?" Kris moved beside Silver, intrigued.

"One of the half moon full wolf forms and with one you met last night," Silver told her.

"Oh…you make a nice puppy! You were wanted to be petted and snuggled with! Oh and you licked my arm…which was gross by the why," Kris patted his head.

"You must have been hurt. And I must have wanted to help." Silver said.

"So I'm not going be a werewolf? Darn," She pouted. Silver rolled his eyes.

"As I said, you'll never been a true werewolf, you'd be more of a lackey. And you'd have to be bitten for you to become anyway." Silver said, then added. "Which didn't happen, right?"

"Nope, you just chased be through the woods, and then snuggled with me," Kris giggled. "It was so cute." Silver leaned away from her to hide his flush. "So you've lived through a lot of different times, right?" Silver nodded. "Wow, must have been lonely."

Silver chuckled nervously, "Not really. Kris, I did have a mate that was a were-creature too." Kris gasped.

"Really?" Kris felt jealousy twist in her stomach and a image of a tall, beauty, model like girl came to her mind.

"Yeah. We'd almost always find each other before to long after we got our memories back—and it's an easy thing to do since we look pretty much the same. Live together, and—when we could—get married," Silver told her.

"Have you found her in this life time?" Kris forced the question out. The red head nodded.

"Yah, actually you've met my mate," Silver hid a smile.

"I have? Who is she?" Kris started going through all the women she's ever seen before in her mind.

Silver took a breath. "Who is _he_. Kris, my mate was Gold."

**If you look to your left, you see PreciousMetalshipping…actually it's huntershipping because I'm getting my characters from the game not the manga, but still. **

**(*)Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.**


	10. Me too

**And, here is the next chapter! I don't own Pokemon!**

Me too

**I don't own Pokemon!**

Kris's mouth hit the ground. "What! Really!" She took a breath to get her composure back. "I mean…what? Really, now?" Silver chortle. "But why have you been saying 'was'? Did you two have a fight?" Kris found the jealousy knot easing away now.

"Err…not really. It's…hard to explain," Silver rubbed his head, looking away. He glanced at Kris, who was wait for him to go on. He sighed, "You see…I've been in love with Gold for a good 95% of my lives. The other 5% I didn't know him and this life."

"That doesn't answer if you had a fight with him," Kris pointed out.

"I'm thinking on how to phrase for your sweet virgin mind," Silver told her. Kris felt a blush grow on her face.

"Hey, you're a virgin too," Kris pointed out.

"In this life," Silver rolled his eyes. "Weren't you paying attention at all? Anyway…to put it frank, in every other of the 95% of my lives were I have loved Gold, every time, when my wolf form would awaken, I would think about Gold first."

"Oh, that romantic, emphasis on the _man_," Kris chortled, punching his shoulder. "So this time you didn't?"

Silver shook his head. "Nope. Then when you told me Gold was _here_. I started worry."

"Why?" Kris inquired.

"Have you ever seen Gold with a heartbroken look? Maybe it's because I was in love him, but I know I couldn't take it. But, I couldn't just lie to him and act like I do! So I've been acting like I don't remember that over grown feline yet!" Silver held his head. "I'm so confused."

"Wait! Feline! Silver, was the cat that chased me to your house what that…Gold?" Kris gasped.

"It was." Silver admitted. "Which was why I walked you home even when I was forcing myself not to go wolf in front of you because I know Gold's cycles well. Gold has no control over his forms during the half moon, not the new or full moon. So, when he attacked you, it was actually a wild animal…looking for prey." Silver added the last part quickly.

"Prey? He wanted to eat me? And I thought getting slobbered on was bad," Kris crossed her arms.

"Not eat…just…play with. He's a cat, Kris, cat's play with their prey. Bat it around, throw it about—" Silver was about to go on, but Kris covered his mouth.

"I don't need the mental image," Kris shuddered. "I've seen a meowth play with a rattata, so I think I get it."

"You don't get until you see it yourself," Silver looked at his palm. "And it's not pretty, especially when you can't stop him." Kris reached and grabbed Silver's hand with her own. Only to have a scene play before her eyes.

_The huge golden mountain lion threw the rag-doll like body up and smiled gleefully as it hit the ground with a dull thud. He pounced on it, claws digging in to it. Silver, as a wolf, padded closer. The feline looked up with a growled it slash at Silver, hitting his nose. Silver yelped and jumped back. Shaking his head, Silver licked the his nose, the wound healing instantly._

_Silver turned to the skyline. The first morning rays raising. The golden feline yawned and tucked its front legs under itself, and rest its head on the gory body, looking at Silver with teasing eyes that seem to say, '_just try and get it from me_.' _

_The gold rays hit Silver. He winced as his body returned it a human form. He looked at his hands with a sigh, then to Gold. The feline's eyes were shut as his body returned to normal. _

_Hesitantly, Silver walked over. He cringed at the blood that strain the grass. "Gold. Get up." He pushed the boy's shoulder. Gold's eyes crept open._

"_Huh?" He looked down and his body snapped up, recoiling from the cadaver. Tears welling up in his eyes. Turning he buried his face in Silver's chest, his body racked with sobs._

Kris blinked a few times. "What just happen?" Silver had a worried look on his face.

"Kris, you just phased out. Are you okay?" Kris then realized she was gripping his arm tightly.

"I just saw something that I know will give me nightmares, so I'm doing fine," Kris retold the scene she had seen. Silver's face deadpanned.

He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, "I know what happen. You peeked in to my memories."

"I _what_?" Kris cocked her head. "How can I peek in to your memories? I mean…they're yours."

"It's complicated to truly explain but every lifetime, one other being can open a…channel of sorts. It allows us to share memories. Usually it was Gold though…" Silver trailed off.

"So I can see what you've seen…sweet! How does it work!" Kris's eyes shone.

"You have to touch my palm and—" Kris grabbed his palm. "I have to let you see it."

"Oh…" Kris let go of his hand. "So that—"

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_ Silver excused himself and picked up the phone. Kris could hear the voice from were she sat. "SILVER PLEASE TELL ME KRIS IS THERE!" Her mother yelled through the phone.

"Yeah, she is…she came over early this morning so I could help her with homework…sorry, she's past out from doing geometry right now. But I'll tell her you called…yes…sure…okay…bye," He hung up. "That was your mom."

"Oh…I couldn't tell," Kris giggled, standing up.

"She said to tell you to close to the door next time you leave your house at midnight," He said. It took all of two seconds for them to burst out laughing.

Kris smiled then said, "I've miss you."

"Me too."

**WAH! So CUTE! The friendship that never really died is alive again! Yah!**


	11. Liver v Krisp

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

Liver v krisp.

"Back to school with my best friend!" Kris grinned. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Please stop saying that! You've sad it like, ten times already!" Silver grumbled.

"It's good to have my friend back! don't worry! I—Hey! GOLD! GUESS WHAT! SILVER AND I ARE FRIENDS AGAIN!" Kris shouted once she saw the golden eyed boy.

"Kris! What are you doing?" Silver demanded in a hushed hissed.

"Acting normal, you? don't worry. Just fallow my lead," She grinned. "Gold! Look! I got Silver back! And all I had to do was sneak into his house!"

"That's not stalker like at all," Gold chuckled.

"Yup! So there I was, the full moon over head," She put a hand on Silver's shoulder and moved her other hand in front of her. "I was sneaking thought his backyard—which is pretty in the moon light, by the way—then BAM! You might have heard me when that happen because I screamed. I ran straight into the most terrified beast ever…Silver with out a shirt on! It was horrible! Horrible! I thought I was going to faint at the sight! Then…I fainted. I woke up with Silver all 'Kris, you're an idiot' in my face! Just like old times!"

"Yep, Kris, you are an idiot," Silver smirked. _But your lie was amazing_. He added to himself. She had said he was human at the full moon, thus making sure Gold think he doesn't know went. Smart for Kris.

"Cool." Gold smiled. Then the bell rang.

—LINE BREAK! 4 Silver's POV—

Silver was still a tad antsy about being so close to Gold, but he had to get over it until…forever really. Or until one of them died. He suppressed a shudder at the thought. Why was this lifetime so different and confusing? He could recalled at least ten different lifetimes were either Gold or he committed suicide to unsure they were still the same age in the next life time without a second thought. Silver probably had at least damned himself to Hell ten times over with the actions he and Gold committed together.

The red head glanced at Kris who was coping down his geometry notes so she might have a chance at pasting the test tomorrow. "Hey, Silver. What does that say?" Kris pointed to something he'd scribbled on the margin.

"Umm…" Silver suppressed a blush at the words he wrote while waiting for the teacher to move on then tried to erase once he noticed it. "No idea." No way in Hell was he telling her it said 'SilverXKris'

"It looked like 'Liver v krisp'" Kris said. "I know." She leaned to her other side. "Gold what does this say?" Silver blushed slightly. Gold knew his hand writing to well. He would see what is says even if it was smudged. "I think it says 'Liver v krisp'."

"Hmm…" Gold took the paper. "Looks like…Siever n hris'" Gold said. Silver let out an inward sigh. Gold lied, good. "what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Kris handed Silver back his notes as the bell rang. Kris beat the males to the door. "I gotta grab my history book—because I thought I brought it with me so I wouldn't have to go get it later but I got my heath book. Be right back."

Just outside of the door, Gold leaned from behind and hissed in Silver's ear, "SilverXKris." Silver stiffen as Gold past.

—LINE BREAK 4 Silver's POV—

_Gold had that damn gleam in his eyes!_ Silver cried in his mind. _Gold knows something's up…but he doesn't know I know…yet. _Silver let a sigh slip out, pulling his bag over his shoulder. Slamming the locker door, he jumped to find Kris there.

"Hiya! You and I have almost two months of World of War to make up!" She grabbed his arm and started dragging him. He smiled to himself and let it happen. Now—and even before—he could just plant his feet, and Kris'd snapped back like a rubber band. _That might be fun, actually._ Silver mused as she pulled him across the school yard. Smirking, Silver stopped allowing himself to be drug and Kris fell back suddenly. "Oof! Ouch, that hurt."

"Sorry, just don't drag me," He said as they started walking. "Especially since I'm as powerful as a machoke."

"Cheater," Kris laughed.

"Hey, Kris, Silver." The two paused and turned around to see Gold. He had on a innocent smile.

"Hi Gold! Do you want to watch me beat Silver's butt in World of Wars?" Kris asked chirperly.

"Nope, I just wanted to tell you," A shadow fell across his face. "You're lie was really good, Kris. I might have believe it had I not seen Silver chasing you." Kris stiffen beside him and Silver cursed under his breath. "Adieu, old friend." With that Gold turned and walked away.

"I knew he was hiding something." Silver crossed his arms.

Kris sighed. "So, I guess we won't be playing World of Wars today, will we?"

***Insert People falling anime style here.* I just **_**had**_** to ruin moment with comedy, didn't I? Yes I did. Well, Gold knew the whole time. Poor guy. Must have been hashing finding out his guy who he has loved for, like, ever, liked a girl. Poor guy…I wonder if he's going to kill her? In other new, school starts soon, so the update may become haphazard and might have a week or two between updates. Sorry. But, doing my poll and reviews usually helps me update regularly.**


	12. Why can't I pet you?

**OKAY! EVERYONE! Before you go crazy, my computer broke, I couldn't update.**

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon!**

"**Why Can't I pet you?"**

A weeks or had past and Kris was really starting to get a little freaked out. When ever Gold saw her, he would give a small wave and a smile that made her shudder.

Although, it _was_ good having Silver back with as her best friend. Kris leaned against the window of her bed room. It was nice to just stare out the window at the darkness of the night and not worry about her supernatural problems.

Then she thought she saw something in the darkness. "Stupid new moon. Making it all dark." She squinted to see through the glass with no prevail. Sighing, she grabbed a flashlight from her dresser and opened the window.

She waved the flashed light around on the ground of her back yard. "Huh…I must be—" She was cut off when something on the ground flashed red when she ran the light over it. Kris pointed the flash light back at the red flash.

"Kris! Quite! You're going to blind me!" Silver covered his eyes with his arms.

"Silver?" Kris shut off the flash light. "What are you doing here?" No answer. Annoyed, Kris leaned out the window a bit to get a better look. "Hello?"

"Kris, move out of the way," Silver's voice ordered.

"Um, okay?" She stepped back hesitantly and crossed her arms. "Silver what are you…" Then Silver dove in from the window. She stood and brushed the dust from his pants before shutting the window. Kris's mouth fell open. Silver had a pair of wolf ears on the top of his head, his nose was very animal like, and he had a tail.

"Kris…?" Silver waved a hand/paw in front of her face. "Hello? Kris I told you about the new moon form, remember?"

"Silver…" Kris started. "I have the sudden need to…pet your head!" She dove at him. Silver held his hands in front of him—as if they made an adequate shield. Smiling like a goof, Kris pinned him down by his wrists. "Yes! I pinned a werewolf!"

As Kris lifted her hands to pet Silver, he smirked, grabbed her wrist, and pushed her down. "I don't think so."

"Cheater," She stuck her tongue out. "Why can't I pet you?"

"Because I don't want you to." Silver explained. Kris was about to opened her mouth to make a smart comment when Silver's ear twitched. "Oh crap! Your mom's coming!"

"What do we do?" Kris gasped. "Beside getting out of this position!" Silver flushed and released her. Even Kris could hear the foot steps now. "Oh what do we do! What do we do!" She looked around wildly. "I know!"

The blanket on her bed flew up and Kris pushed Silver under it. "Kris what are you—"

"Shut up and stop moving!" Kris snatched the pillow, and set it on the lump that was Silver. Just as the door was opening, Kris quickly sat down on Silver and smiled. "Hi, mom." Now all she needed was a hallo and white wings.

"I thought I heard something." Her mother started walking round the room.

"I didn't hear anything. Must have been a murkrow outside or something," Kris smiled as her mother opened the closet.

"I suppose…" Kris's mom opened the window and stuck her head out. "Well, I guess you're right. Must have been a murkrow." Just as she was exiting the door, she paused an added. "Okay, good night. Use protection, kids."

Kris jumped off once the door was shut—her face beat red. Silver happily threw the blanket off. "Oh my Gosh, Silver! I'm so sorry!"

"About what? The fact you sat on my head? Or the fact our mom is okay with her teenage daughter having sex?" Silver rubbed the back of his neck. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Both. I can't believe she knew you were here…" Kris flushed deeply. "And that's why she thought you were here…Why are you here?"

"Hmm? I don't trust Gold as far as I could throw him. He'll try something once he gets the chance. Right Gold?"

"Whatever gave you that idea!" Gold's head popped into the room from the window Kris's mother didn't shut. He hopped in and landed much more nimbly than Silver did. Like Silver, he had animal like ears, nose, and tail. Unlike Silver, his were golden cat ears eyes and tail. "I would never hurt an lady. You know me better than that."

"…Point." Silver grumbled.

"I just know my mom's gonna come back and think I'm having a three way," Kris slumped down to her knees with a groan.

"Three way! I'm game!" Gold grinned. Kris glowered, grabbed the neatest object—which was her alarm clock—and chucked it at the cay boy.

"Don't say those things in my room, you perv!" Kris grabbed a book.

"Only for Silver~!" Gold dodged the book. Growling, Kris searched around for something ever large and heavy that would cause major bodily pain and bleeding. "I think Kris is jealous!" Gold's tail flicked in amusement.

"I'm not jealous!" Kris snapped, face cherri berry red and getting darker. "I'm annoyed that in the last five minute I've had to hide my best friend from my mother—who thought we were having sex—and then have a cat boy come through my window!"

"…I understand. You want me to leave so you and Silver can get intimate," Gold said. "Lucky."

"That's it!" Silver and Gold's eyes got wide as Kris started to raised the bed from the ground. Flames danced behind her. "You both have ten seconds to _get out_."

"Now, Kris, take a breath. Calm down. Now need to kill anyone," Silver stepped back. "R-right Go…"

"See ya!" Silver's mouth fell open as Gold's tail disappeared out the window. Silver turned to Kris. "I'm gonna go home now. Waah!" Silver dove out the window just in time to dodged the bed.

"Oof," He landed in a pile on the ground.

"She's a winner, Silver. Not as good as me, but still a winner!" Gold flashed him a thumbs up and strolled off.

"Oh, go and F**k yourself."

"Only if you'll help!"

"Walked right into that one."

**Funny chapter. Very funny. At least I thought it was! ^-^. Love the last three lines. I'm a comedy genius! **

**Drake: That's a scary thought…**

**Waveripple: Also as scary as me writing something yoai?**


	13. weedle in his pants

**Hmm…I don't own Pokemon, clearly.**

**Weedle in his pants**

"And the New Bark Fighting Furrets won their away game at Cherrygrove last night!" The principle said over the intercom. This wasn't big news really. The whole foot ball team, every member, even the towel boy, was huge, strong, and unbelievably stupid.

And that was the part Kris loved the best, "Hey," She called from her lunch table to the players. "Boys." They looked up from their over stuffed lunch trays. "Heard you did scanty last night."

The players exchanged looks, trying to figure out just what 'scanty' meant. They talked it over and decided it meant wonderful.

"Yeah! And you look _scanty _today, Kris!" they called back.

"I told you it would backfire," Silver stated simply. She glared at him.

"At least I don't have to make up gym," She stuck her tongue out. "You think, being as strong as you are, you'd at least get a B- or something."

"I hate gym," Silver muttered.

"And he always has!" Gold chirped, popping out of nowhere. Scaring both of them. "But he's sooo cute in gym shorts."

"And the first reason I hate gym," Silver grumbled. Then Gold hugged him around the shoulders and smiled brightly as the foot ball jocks stared on and sneered at them. "And that's the second." The jocks started making kissy faces at them. "Gold, you have 12 seconds to get off of me before I chuck you throw a wall."

"Actually, I remember this time you did throw me through a wall," Gold smirked. "It was after—" Silver grab him by the back of his shoulder and slammed him against the table.

"I said 'let go'," Silver growled. Standing up, he headed out of the lunch room.

"Who let a weedle crawl up his pants?" Gold asked, rolling over as watching him go. Kris sweat dropped. "Let me think about that, Gold, and I'll get back to you."

LATER THAT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL!

Kris waved good bye to Silver as he went to improve his gym grade. Silver grumbled under his breath, walking to the locker room. He heard the sounds of the foot ball jocks rat-tailing each other and yelling from the outside of the door. _Maybe flunking one class is okay…_ Silver thought.

"Silver!" Coach yelled. "Get dressed so you can run laps!" Silver groaned and pushed the door open.

"Look, boys, it's _Silver! Oh Silver! Over here!_" They started making kissy faces. They laughed and Silver bit back a comment.

_Remember, Silver, you're strong than them, faster than them, have lived longer than them, and are a thousand times smarter than them,_ His inner voice chimed. _Just get changed so you wouldn't flunk gym._ Silver had to agree and started on the combination for his lock. He was almost done when a burly hand grabbed his.

"What the f—" The jocks had grabbed Silver by his arms and legs and started swinging him back and forth. Another of the jocks opened the door to the lost and found closet and the rest threw Silver in. "GAK!"

"See ya, Silver!" they laughed, and walked away. Silver growled, trying to move in the stuffed closet. It seemed impossible to get standing when he slipped back down on a pile of old shirts and hit his head on the brick wall. "Damn it!" He yelled, unable to get his footing again. Then he heard someone struggling and the sounds of footsteps. The door opened and Silver hind his eyes with his hands.

"Here ya go, _Silver!_ We got your boyfriend," With that, the jocks threw Gold on top of Silver. Laughing, they slammed the door shut.

"Ugh…what happen?" Gold asked, eyes swirly. He blinked and few times and saw a scowling Silver. "Hey Silver! Whatcha doing?"

_This is the 3__rd__ reason I hate gym_, Silver thought. "I'm trying to stand so I can get out. So move!" He tried to push Gold off, but he refused to move. "Move! GOLD!"

"I can't," He said.

"I don't care if this position brings back memories! MOVE!" Silver growled.

"No, I really can't move. My foot in wedged between the door and what I hope is not a box of athletic cups," Gold sweat dropped as Silver groaned. "And, now that you mention it, it does bring back memories!" Silver glowered at him, feeling something he didn't even what to think about near his leg.

"Try anything, and you get an earlier grave than usual," Silver snarled.

"Wah! Killjoy," Gold smiled. "You took away all my fun."

"…" Silver ground his teeth.

"You look cute when your mad!" Gold pointed out. Silver growled again, and Gold giggled at it.

"And I wonder way the jocks think I'm the gay one," Silver grumbled.

"I try my best~!" Gold winked. Silver then got an idea and swiftly jerked his knee, which was very close to Gold's…ya'know…_beenie-weenies_. Gold winced. "That was low."

"I try my best," Silver smirked.

As Silver was inflicting pain on Gold, Kris was walking towards home when someone touched her shoulder. She turned to see a woman with long white-blonde hair. She was wearing a short black dress. "Excuses me, I'm looking for a boy named Gold."

"Gold! Oh, he's helping coach in the…" Kris then realized something. "I am such a noob." She face-palmed. "Come on. I'll take you—and save my best friend as well." She and the girl walked towards the gym as the jocks started warming up.

"Coach! Coach!" Kris walked over to him.

"Yes, Kris," He asked.

"Do you know where Gold is, she's looking for him," Kris pointed to the lady.

"Oh, he's um…in the locker rooms…which reminds me where is Silver?" He looked away, hand to his nose to hind a nose bleed. She gulped as they headed for the locker rooms. If Silver was missing, and Gold was missing, that can only mean…Kris really hope it doesn't mean that. Coach opened the door and walked in, Kris and the lady behind him.

"Silver! Gold! You in here?" He called. Then they heard a muffle yell and something pounding on the door of the lost and found. Kris slipped closer as Coach came from behind her with the keys.

"_Get the Hell off of me!"_ She heard. Kris had a bad feeling she wasn't going to like that she was going to see when Coach unlocked the door.

And she was right. Silver was sitting on top of a bruise Gold, cross-legged, glowering at him. "Took you long enough. Stupid football players locked us in here for the past hour." Coach gulped. Silver stood—still on Gold—and stepped off.

"That was uncalled for…" Gold grumbled, standing. Before stepping out he turned and sighed, "Darn it. It was cups."

"I don't want to know," Kris said. "Oh and Gold this…" Kris spun around only to find the girl gone. "Hey, Coach, where'd that girl go?" Coach, who was talking with Silver, paused and looked around. "I…don't know. She was here a seconds ago."

"Who was here," Gold asked, looking at a foot shaped marker on his face in the mirror with a wince.

"Some really pretty girl was looking for you," Kris said, peeking out the door. "But she's gone now."

"Hmm, must be sad to lose a pretty girl like that, eh," Coach elbowed him.

"I guess?" Gold shrugged as Coach ushered them out of the field.

"Okay, you boys can just go home," Coach said, heading towards the players.

"Alright!" Gold smiled. "See ya, Kris! See ya, Silver~!" He winked at Silver, who scowled.

"I need to kick your butt on World of War—now!" Silver grumbled, grabbed her sleeve and dragging the girl away.

Meanwhile, as Gold strolled towards home, hands in his pocket, whistling, someone grabbed his shoulder as he pasted an alley way. He was about to let out a scream when a hand covered his mouth.

"Yell, little brother, and I smash your head in," The lady with white blonde hair snapped.

"Karen?" Gold's voice was muffled.

"Thank Mew! I thought I'd have to explain everything to you," Karen released him. He spun around.

"What are you doing here, sis?" Gold asked, arms opened for a hug. "I haven't seen you in, like, 60 years!"

Karen frowned, "This isn't a good time for hugs." Gold's arms fell, as did his smile.

"Why?" Gold's brow furrowed.

"Because _he's _at it again," Karen's eyes hard. Where as Gold's widen.

"Oh crap."

**Oh, cliffy! Who is **_**He? **_**and what is he doing…again? Soon you will know! Like, next chapter soon! Maybe...**


	14. We're you a Uke?

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Were you the Uke**?

Silver's avatar slashed at the goblins that he and Kris were trying to defeat in World of Wars. His irritation at Gold appearing at the marks that his fingers were embedding on the key board. Kris roll her eyes and sipped her soda.

"Don't break the thing, Silver," Kris said. "Geez, you were stuck for an hour, it couldn't have been that bad." Silver then 'accidentally' killed Kris' avatar. Kris glowered out of the corner of her eye, reviving it with a spell.

As they killed evil little monsters in silence, Kris thought she had figured out just why Silver was PO'ed.

"Hey, Silver…" Kris trailed off.

"What," He grunted, taking a drink of Kris' soda—which Kris glowered at him for.

Kris slashed at a goblin. "Were you the Uke of the relationship?"

Silver spit out the soda. "WHAT?" His face was beet red. "I WAS NOT!"

Kris blinked, "Really. Maybe its just in this life that Gold's the Seme." Silver didn't meet her eyes and was wincing. "Or are you lying to me?" As if one cue, Gold strolled straight into Silver's house.

"Hiya! Whatcha talking about?" He chirped. Kris was sure, for a second, that his cheerfulness was forced. But this was Gold, he must have imagined it. Silver sent her a glare that said 'don't you dare'.

Kris stole her soda back. "Well, after Silver took my soda, I asked him if he was the Uke of your relationship. He said no."

"I can think of more than a few time that Silver was on bottom," Gold laughed at the memory. "Remember the one were time Silver—"

"Kick you in the balls?" Silver snarled. "I can reenact it if you want." Gold rolled his eyes with a frown.

"Geez, you did that _today_ you think I forgot already?" Gold rolled his eyes. Kris covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Silver glowered, imagining the goblin NPC was Gold, smashing its skull in.

"Gold, I went home because of you, what makes you think I want to talk to you?" Silver glowered, pausing the game.

Gold rolled his eyes, "So? I needed to talk to you."

Silver stood up. "I don't want to talk to you." He turned and stormed out the room. Kris and Gold winced as the door slammed shut, rattling the picture of on the wall.

"Damn it!" Gold cursed under his breath.

"He'll be out of it soon. You did just piss him off," Kris stated, logging Silver off—after transferring several of his items to herself. "But you really might want to leave and let him cold down."

"I _can't_," Gold whined. "I _have_ to talk to him. It's important. Really, really, really, _really_ important." Kris looked at Gold's big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, I guess we can go and see if he'll talk," Kris closed her laptop and stuck it in her bag. "Don't get your hopes up." _Never mind, too late._

Silver was in his room doing homework when Kris knocked. "If it's Gold go away because I hate you. If it's Kris, go away because you can't do math."

"Silver, open up," Kris pounded on the door. "Please?"

He let out a sigh, "If Gold says anything that pisses me off, he's dead." Kris opened the door and Gold frowned.

"Then I might as well not tell you." He stated. Silver glared a 'just say it so I can kill you' look and Gold went on with a breath. "Karen tracked me down."

"That's nice," Silver mumbled, scratching the pen over the paper.

"Karen?" Kris blinked. "Who?"

"My sister." Gold said. Kris cocked her head. She didn't know he had a sister.

"You have a sister? Really?" A sly grin spread across her face. "Maybe you can set her up with Silver." Silver sent you a glare.

"It's not like that," Gold sweat roped slightly. "You see, when Were-animal were chosen, there were two from each family save for one with only one. Me and my sister were picked for ours."

"You get one with what you have to say," Silver growled, a deep, black ravine appearing in the 1 of his 701.

"Okay, okay. But your not going to like it," Gold paused. "Okay, Karen told me…he is back." The pen wavered off its course slightly.

"He's not my problem, why should I care?" Silver swallowed. Kris opened her mouth to asked who 'he' was, but was cut off by Gold.

"But, Silver, he's going at it again!" Gold pouted. The pen almost fell from his hand this time.

"Not. My. Problem." Silver growled. Kris felt the vein in her forehead pulse.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" She yelled, snapped the males back to the fact she was still in the room.

"My father is being a dick," Silver grumbled. Kris blinked and cocked her head.

"Eh?" Kris recalled meeting Silver's father once before. They looked nothing alike and he sent her little more than a grunted 'hello'. Preoccupied maybe, but not really dickish behavior. "Really? Why he's doing that so dickish?"

Silver glowered and roll his eyes, "Not that father. My first father…the dick." Silver had now turned the 1 into a canyon that went down through the paper and into the desk. "He's trying to 'come out'." Silver air quoted.

"He's gay too?" Kris blurted out. Gold busted into laughed, and Silver threw a pen at him. The pen landed in Gold's mouth. As Gold gagged out the pen by hitting himself in the chest, Silver explained.

"My father wants, to put it simple, rule the earth. He figures that were-animals, seeing as it is impossible to really destroy us for good, should have total control," Silver watched with an annoyed expression clouding his features as Gold handed him the spit covered pen. He tossed it aside with disgust.

"So he's tried to do this before?" Kris raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. He had a cult following," Gold said.

"He doesn't sound nice," The light blunette bit her lip.

"He's not. First time I met him he tried to kill me and _did_ kill Silver," Gold pointed at the bloody haired boy with his thumb. Silver grumbled something under his breath as Kris' gasped.

"He _what_?"

Silver stood up abruptly, hand slapping the desk loudly. "He killed me, okay? It was a cheat move, and he stabbed me in the back when I wasn't looking."

Kris blinked, confirming that Silver's father was, in fact, a dick.

**One, of, the, best, ending lines ever! So, we learn who 'he' is and what he is going. But what are they going to about it!**

**Silver: Nothing.**

**Waveripple: Never doubt the ability to manipulate people with…SUPER AUTHOR POWERS!**

**Silver: Crap.**

**Waveripple: Forth best ending line eva~! ^-^**


	15. Die, anouying cat

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon~!**

Flash back…

Silver staged to the ground. He'd been winning just a couple seconds before in this fight—hadn't he? His hand gripped his chest. Warm blood spilled from between his finger tips.

He breathing became shallow and difficult. With in seconds, he was on the ground. Everything blurred and gained a gray hue. All sounds became deaf to his ears—save for one.

Giovanni grabbed Silver by the collar and looked in the glazed, blind eyes. "You're to weak to ever stop me."

Then everything was dark.

Present Day…

Silver scowled at Gold. Bring his this kind of news after that had happen? Bastard. Fucking bastard.

"Gold, why would I do that?" Silver turned and stared the boy down. "Why would I go and try to talk with that man?" Venom dripping from his voice.

Gold swallowed. "Because you want to get revenge on him, and it's a change to revisit Goldenrod in this life time?"

"When did you go to Goldenrod in this life time?" Kris asked.

"Wait…didn't you go there for the badge?" Gold asked.

Kris sighed. "We didn't get that far—Silver pushed me off the Sprout Town and I broke a rib."

"Hey! You fell off it!" Silver snapped. "And you dragged me down with you and caused me to break a leg."

Kris sweat dropped. "Anyway, wegot caught up with school again and haven't gone on another journey."

"Still doesn't give me a good reason to go." Silver snarled. Kris stared at him before slapping her palm on the desk.

"Yes it does! You need to talk out your differences with your father like mature adults—and when that doesn't work, you can kick his ass." Kris winked and sent him a thumbs up. "And if you don't go with Gold, _I will_!" She said the last few words in a sing-song voice.

"No way in Hell am I let you get near Giovanni!" Silver growled.

Kris smirked. "Okay, then I'll just have to blackmail you." A look of fear appeared on Silver's face. "And don't think I wouldn't—I still have the tape."

"What?" Gold frowned, feeling out of the loop.

"And I can still get that posted on the school website—so come on, Silver, come with us." Kris leaned forward. "Please?" Gold sighed, best not to ask, he guessed.

Silver swallowed. "I hate you."

"YEAH!" Kris cheered and hugged him. Gold covered a small smile before Kris pulled him into the hug. "Oh come here, Gold!" Laughing, the boy let himself be pulled into the hug. He sent a grin to Silver, who rolled his eyes in a more-or-less friendly manor.

~~~~A WEEK LATER~~~

"Bye, Mom!" Kris hugged her mother smiling.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Her mother smiled, then waved to Silver and Gold, who were waiting for Kris. "Oh and Silver, Gold, come here for a second." Silver sighed, adjusted his bag, and walked over. Kris' mother placed a hand on the boy's shoulders. "You two try not to fool around with Kris, but if you do end up sleeping with my daughter wear protection and try not to get her pregnant, you're going to die by my hands."

"MOM!" Kris squealed.

Silver's face turned bright red. "I have no intention of sleeping with Kris—promise."

"I'm prepared to take the consequences." Gold stated. Kris, blushing, punched Gold in the shoulder. Silver whomped him in the back of the head with his hand, a vein pulsing in Silver's head.

Gold held his head as they walked towards Karen's car. The beautiful woman leaned against the convertible, a fashion magazine in her hands, her murkrow looking over her shoulder. The crow Pokemon let out a cry as the teens walked up.

"Hello, Silver, long time no see. And Kris, hi!" The blonde smiled. "Climb in! Climb in!"

"Karen." Silver nodded.

"You know, Kris, the first time I met Silver, he was older than me. He was actually quite handsome." Karen slipped into the driver's seat.

"Really?" Kris blinked.

"Yeah. He was tall, manly, deep sexy voice—now he's scrawny and gaunt." Karen smirked.

Silver glowered. "And when I first met her she was short, and was lacking a chest and ass."

"But I grew into them splendidly," Karen turned around in her seat—leaving Kris to dive over and steer the vehicle as Karen showed _just_ _how well _she grew into her assets.

"Karen! The road!" The teens yelled. The woman blinked once slowly, nodded, and turned to take the wheel back from Kris.

"Karen, as your brother I have to say, you're not allowed to show off your assets! The next shop, I'm going to find you the baggiest sweater possible!" Karen rolled her eyes at Gold's words.

"Okay." The woman pulled over to the to the side of the road. "Go ahead."

20 minutes later…

Karen gripped the wheel was white knuckled. She was no longer clad in a short v-cut tank top but a baggy sweater. "How did you find this?"

"Got it from a hiker for ten bucks." Gold leaned in the back, smirking contently. Karen ground her teeth. "Luv ya, sis." Karen reached over and turned on her music player to drown out her brother's words.

Once the car pulled to a stop a small house just outside of Goldenrod, the teens dove out of the car. Karen is the craziest drive in the world. She had almost hit four weedle, three caterpie, two spearow, and a celebi—and that was just in the Ilex Forest. Kris shakily stood to her feet.

"Dear Mew…Karen, how did you pass your driver's test?" Gold grabbed a post to stay on his feet.

"Pass…the…test?" Karen echoed. "I didn't have to so anything that complicated—just fool around with the instructor a little bit." Gold mouth hit the ground.

"You what?" He yelled.

Karen shrugged him off. "Are we going to check in or not?"

The night Kris fell on to her bed with a sigh. Today was so chaotic. She rolled on to her stomach and pulled the covers over her. Sleep time now. Help Silver get over his family problems tomorrow.

~~~Line Break for Sliver's POV~~~

Silver groaned, pulling a brush through his hair. "Damn, Karen's driving got so much crap in my hair."

"I know the feeling." Gold ran a hand through his hair with a wince. "I wish I were older then her this time around."

"There is always next time." Silver muttered, unzipping his coat and tossing it aside. He let out a yawn, his spine arcing back and his eyes staring straight at the ceiling. A small sliver of his belly appeared between the end of his white undershirt and jeans.

Then suddenly a warm hand slipped over the silver of flesh and under the shirt fabric. Silver jolted. "What the Hell?"

"Just because Kris' mom said we couldn't fool around with her, doesn't mean we can't fool around with each other." Gold snickered. Silver, blushing, pushed him away.

"Hell no. And, in case you don't understand English, _no. d'enfer,_ got it?" Silver's lip raised in a snarl.

Gold frowned, hurt. "I was joking."

"Yeah, that felt like joking." The redhead growled. Gold rolled his eyes, laying down on his bed. A small smirk grew on the black haired boy's lips as Silver shut off the light.

"Hey Silver…" Gold trailed off.

"What?"

"Could you give me a good night kissy?"

"Go fuck yourself." Silver pulled the covers over his body.

"Do you really want me to do that right now?" Gold laughed as a pillow hit him.

"Die, annoying cat." Silver smiled to himself—knowing Gold would never know.

**Sorry this took so long! I had half the chappie written, decide it sucked über bad, and had to rewrite it!**

**Man, I really made Karen kind of a slutty type in this story, didn't I? Well, it makes for a funny story, sort of.**

**In other news…GO SEAHAWKS!…that is all.**


	16. Time to Se Silver's Daddykins!

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon!**

**Time to go see Silver's Daddykins**

Silver swallowed, the Golden Rod Radio and TV Tower looming over head like a giant. _Maybe I could make a break for it. _

He glanced to his left.

Kris.

He glanced to his right.

Gold.

He dared a peek over his shoulder.

Karen's boobs.

_Damn…_He thought. Gold and Kris, as if some silent cue had been said, linked arms with the red head and began to drag him in to the building. Silver winced, shaking them off. "I can walk by my self." He growled. Gold shrugged, releasing him. Kris rolled her eyes, but un-joined they arms.

They walked up the registration desk. An old fat man leaned back in his chair, a magazine that was more than inapposite for teenage eyes in his grasp. Gold and Silver blushed after running their eyes over the font of the magazine. Kris winced. "I didn't know the human body could bend like that."

Karen, ignore the younger beings eyes lines, she strolled up. "Hey, um, hello?" The man sat his paper porn down and blinked. "Hi! I'm looking for Giovanni. I'm a friend of his." The man's own eye lines made a bee line for her boobs. Gold's own eye line left the paper porno and started to strangle the man's—not that that stop him.

"Giovanni does have any visitors." He stated.

"No even his own son?" Karen pouted, pointing to Silver, who scowled. The man frowned. Karen leaned forward. "Please? Pretty please? We just need to talk to him for a few seconds."

"I…I'll check." The man spun around so fast his paper porno fell to the floor. As he checked, Gold, being the gentleman he leaned down and picked it up and just peeked inside. His face turned green. "Um, I'm going to puke in that planter over there." He chucked the paper porno behind the desk and started to the plant. He made good on his promise and hurled.

"Ew." Kris winced. "That's just…yuck."

"Those images are forever ground into my brain—and I have seen man at it's worse and sickest hour." Gold swallowed some bile that welled up in his throat.

"That bad?" Silver winced at the thought. Gold nodded. Before the conversation could go on father, Karen walked over.

"Come on, every one, time to go see Silver's Daddykins." Karen smiled, grabbed Silver's arm, and dragging him towards a flight of stairs. Gold and Kris hurried after, sending one last glance at the paper porno.

A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Z

Silver's heart beat in his ears. This was a bad idea. This was worse than bad—it was HORRIBLE! Giovanni would—and will—do anything just to see him cry. Silver swallowed. Why would he stop his plan to up were-creatures on top for Silver? It was foolish. But there was not backing out now. Karen's boobs and ass were in the way anyhow…

They soon came to a large door. Now Karen's boobs and ass were beside him. He could really make a break for it. But that would mean leaving Kris and…*ugh* Gold to Giovanni's mercy. Karen tapped on the door, saying, "Oh Giovanni. Open up for me and your loving son's love triangle!" The door creaked open and a man in a black uniform with a red letter R on the font stepped out. "Master Giovanni wants only the…love triangle to come in. But I can stay and—"

"I don't do it with guys with letters on their chest." Karen stated. The man sighed as the kids entered. "If anything important happens, tell me!"

The room was dark and reeked of something like a cross between ketchup and blood. The three walked in, Kris and Gold stepped closer to Silver. A shadow with broad shoulders stood against a window. He snapped and blaring light flared on.

They winced. "Welcome, Son." Silver blinked and gazed upon the man whom originally he had share 50% of his DNA with.

"Giovanni," He stated, face deadpanned. Gold gulped quietly next to him, flashing backing.

"What do I own the honor of my two favorite people in the world?" Giovanni sneered. "And who is this?" He gesture to Kris.

Silver held his breath. He just knew she was going to blurt out something stupid and get them killed.

"K-Kris…" She muttered, avoiding eye-contact. Silver let out a breath; Gold too. They should have swallowed it. "And we're here to stop your wicked plan to top your kind on top!" Silver and Gold fell anime style.

"You are?" Giovanni raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. So, we'll ask you nicely once. Stop this and live in peace and harmony with everyone or…we'll throw you off the tower!"

Silver and Gold gulped, glancing at Giovanni. His eyebrow twitched, then he burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny, you jerk!" Kris yelled. "It's true!"

"Of course it is, little girl!" He crossed his arms. "Now, let me tell you something: I have been planning this for years—some little kid's threatens are not going to stop me." He stepped closer. Kris stood her ground, an annoyed look on her face. He looked down at her. "Understand?"

"Not hardly. What's the point of this whole thing anyway? So you have a crimnal organizing under you. Sooner or later, the people of the world are going to get sick of having you rule over them—then you'll die. And, even thought you can come back, they'll find you before you can do a thing to regain power and kill you again, and again, and again. It's stupid—and you'll pull everyone else down with you to hell."

Silver blinked—she sure thought this out. Giovanni lips pull into a smirk. "Smart girl, yet so stupid." Fast as a whip, the man's hand grabbed Kris' wrist. "Do you think I haven't thought of that?"

Silver reached out and grabbed his 'father's' wrist. "Let her go, Giovanni." Giovanni smirked and tighten his grip, pushing silver away as well with his other hand. Silver growled.

"Now, I have your little girl, and you can do nothing." He pulled Kris to him. Kris growled.

"Let her go!" Gold spoke up, stepping closer.

"Are you two children going to make me?"

"Hell yeah we are." Gold dart forward.

"You've got spunk; I like that. Here." The leader of Team Rocket threw the girl at Gold. As they collided, the floor disappeared from under them. The two gasped, falling. Silver, eyes wide, dove the grabbed Kris' hand and missed by inches.

Silver let out a low growl. "Without them here, maybe we can really talk." The boy's eyes, burning with hatred, glanced up. "Now, how much do you care about your friends, Silver?"

"Thanks again for breaking my fall, Gold." Kris sweat dropped, helping Gold up.

"Don't make a habit of it, 'kay?" Gold arced his back. "Where are we?" They looked around to see…the lobby?

"Welcome back!" Karen darted over. "What happen?"

After relying what had occurred, the three sat in the lobby waiting for something to happen until finally footsteps came from the stairs. Everyone's' head popped up as Silver stepped onto the tiled floor with a sigh.

"Silver! Silver!" Gold and Kris yelled, jumping up.

Silver's face was pale and crestfallen. "Hey, what happen?" Kris frowned, touching his shoulder.

"I talk Giovanni out of exposing us but…" Silver trailed off, shaking his head.

"But…?" Karen rolled her hand for him to go on.

"I have to beat him in a battle…" Silver swallowed.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"If I win—he'll quite forever." Silver bit his cheek.

"And if you lose?" Kris prompted.

He sighed, running his hand through his hand. "I have to join him in this scheme of his."

Kris blinked twice. "No…you'll win. I know it—Chikorita kicks butt, right?" Her vioce not as sure as she wanted to to be.

Gold sighed and put a hand on Kris shoulder. "Not like that. Like, full moon, monster against monster fight."

"Damn…we're screwed."

**New for today: There are only three or four chapter until the end…and I have no more news.**


	17. The Battle

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon!**

**The battle**

Kris rolled her weight from foot to foot. This was bad. She glanced at the sun as it set. The horizon stained pink and orange with the setting sun. "Hey, Gold." She leaned over the tapped his shoulder.

The boy turned. "Yeah?"

"How is going to work? I mean, Silver goes nuts on the full moon." Kris frowned, glancing at Silver, who was starting at the Radio Tower.

"That's the point they start the fight just after sundown. If Silver can defeat Giovanni before the moon reaches its zenith, then he'll be fine. If not…" Gold trailed off. "Then I will have to get you out of there."

Kris narrowed her eyes. "Just because I don't sprout ears and tails doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" She snapped. Gold opened his mouth a few times before nodding. Kris smiled. "Okay, let's get this fight started!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~!

They stood under the Radio Tower, Rocket Grunts smirking evil around a large arena. Silver barely hid his unease as he kicked a rock with his foot. Kris and Gold and Karen sat

Karen sighed. "You know, he's dead right?"

"He can do it!" Kris snapped. "You can do it, Silver! I know you can! You'll defeat him, and we can go home and have stir fry!"

"Can I come?" Gold asked. Silver looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Before we came I got to try some of her mom's stir-fry. It was good!" Silver pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so screwed.

Silver bit his lip hard. Neither he killed Giovanni, or Giovanni killed him. Silver sighed, pulling off a hair tie from his wrists that Kris had given him. Though, now Kris had one pony tail and one expulsion of hair on the sides of her head. He pulled his hair back and steeled himself as Giovanni walked into the arena.

"Ready for payback form last time, old man?" Silver growled.

"Are you ready for another premature death, young boy?" Giovanni smirked.

"No cheating this time." Silver eyed him as Giovanni nodded. "Good."

"Say hello to Mew for me, Silver!" Giovanni darted forward, hand curved into a claw. He drove it at Silver, who dodged by jumping back swiftly. Silver swung his leg up to hit the man in the head, but Giovanni ducked. Silver cursed. Taking Silver's off-balance to his advantage, Giovanni punched Silver in the gut. Silver skidded back, lips raising up in a snarl.

Kris swallowed as Gold said, "You may want to look away, this is going to get ugly." She sighed.

"It can't be uglier than Giovanni's face!" The girl yelled. "Go Silver! I'm here to support you!"

"I'm confused, Silver." Giovanni smirked attacking Silver again. " I thought you and that Gold boy over there were together—or are you with that girl?" Silver blinked, caught off guard by the question. Giovanni grabbed the boy by his neck.

"Silver!" Gold and Kris screamed.

"Damn, that was low." Silver wheezed as Giovanni tighten his grip.

"You're pathetic." Giovanni sneered. Kris narrowed her eyes, stooped down, grabbed a rock, and the threw it. The rock hit Giovanni in the temple. "Who the hell did that?"

"I did, you fucking jerk! You think Silver's pathetic—at least he's not has a heart. He might not show it much, but he does! You probably just have a black hole where yours should be!" Kris snapped. The whole crowd silenced and stared at her. Giovanni loosed his grip, but ever so slightly, Just enough, though, for Silver to escape and kick Giovanni's legs out from under him.

"Don't take you eyes off the enemy!" Silver growled lowly, stepping on Giovanni's stomach. This was his chance; he could have his revenge on Giovanni. He narrowed his eyes, raising his hand. He was going to tear Giovanni's heart straight from his chest. "Any last words."

"Just this: Don't trust your enemy."

Kris' eyes widen as Giovanni pulled a small, sharp, gleaming object. The knife dug into Silver's thigh. The boy's eyes widened as Giovanni smirked, kicking him off. The knife clattered to the ground, splatters of blood forming pools on the ground.

"That's not fair! You cheater!" Gold yelled.

With a growl on her lips, Kris started to scrambled over the fence. Giovanni held the knife over Silver, grinning cruelly. Silver winced. _Great, I've lost…_

"Silver!" Kris yelled, diving over him.

**I…can…NOT…write battle sense! D': **

***sigh* last chappie—epilogue's next—and I end it with a cliffy, one the less! Really, I started this with so must gusto, but it kind of pittered out. Sorry…that this happened…that the last chappie sucked über bad…ect.**

**But, in other news, those Angels Demons fan might want to check out my DA acount *hint, hint***


	18. The End

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon for the last time in this story~~~**

**Epilogue**

Silver didn't hate his job. He didn't hate getting up before five. He didn't hate having to deal with a bunch of kids who clearly didn't want to be in his class. He dislikes them all greatly, yes, but he didn't hate them.

But he did hate one thing about his job.

His stalker co-worker.

Before the bell even rang, Gold would come skipping in, smiling.

"Don't you have balls to polish or something?" Silver asked, checking off an answer on the test. It was like he was teaching this kids rocket science! Gold opened his mouth but thought better of it and shrugged.

"You make it sound like being a PE teacher doesn't do anything." Gold rolled his eyes.

"Right, right, whatever." Silver muttered, writing a B- on the test. "So, what do you want, you annoyance."

Gold smiled. "I was think—before your class revolts against you—you should let them come and join my class!"

"No." Silver stated bluntly.

Gold leaned on Silver's desk. "Come on, you know you want to!" Silver glared. "Geez. I wonder how Kris would feel to see you're still a hard ass."

"I wonder…" Silver muttered to himself before sighing. Kris gave up her life for him that night all those years ago. He remembered how her mother cried when she found out. Of course, they had to lie and say a mugger jumped them. Of course, thanks to friends in high places, the police didn't probe to deep; otherwise they have had to arrest Silver for the murder of Giovanni.

Silver sighed. "Sure, what the Hell, I'll take them."

Gold bit back a squeal and smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

Silver pulled another paper from the test pile. "Thanks to that, I'm only taking my fifth period class." Gold sighed, inwardly booing Silver's choice.

~~~~!~~~

On fifth period that day, the students filed in hesitantly. Usually there teacher had the assignment written on the board. But today, the board for their mythology class was blank. Each exchanged looks with their friends as Silver took up.

"Class," he announced. "Because the only way I can get tests done before school is to be left alone, and a certain PE teacher in this school finds it so much fun to come in and bug me, I had to bartered with him to get him to leave. So, today, you're going to the gym. Line up orderly and get going."

The class let out a cheer, scrambling to be the first out of the class room. Silver sweat dropped. "So much of an orderly line, I guess…" Silver sighed, gathering his clipboard and papers.

"And there's Mr. Silver's room!" Silver turned just in time to see a brown-white-and blue blur whiz pasted. He darted to the door just in time to see the blur turn the corner.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Silver yelled, "Lyra! Last tie you ran in the halls, you hit a wall! Stop running!"

"Sorry Mr. Silver…!" Lyra's voice echoed through the halls back to him. He shook his head. That girl…

~~~!~~~

A fierce game of racket ball was already in progress by the time Silver came into the gym. Without even looking, he knew two things.

A) The teams were divided by classes.

B) His class was pwning Gold's badly.

"'Bout time you got here, Silver." Gold quipped as Silver strolled over to him.

"Had to yell at Lyra for running in the halls." Silver stated, watching one of his students hit the ball with the tennis racket. "Isn't she in your class, now?"

"She's showing a new student around." Gold replied. "Knowing her, it shouldn't take long, though." As if one cue, Lyra pushed open the gym door. "See?"

"Mr. Gold! I'm back!" She turned to someone behind her. "And this is the gym. Come on, I'll introduce you to the teachers." Silver's eyes widen as Lyra walked in with another girl, her light blue pony-tails bobbing.

"Mr. Gold is the black haired one. He's really nice! Mr. Silver is the other. He's uh…not so much." The girl giggled as Lyra shook her hand in a so-so way.

Silver shook the shock away. "What was that, Lyra?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing!" She laughed. "Anyway, Mr. Gold and Mr. Silver, this is Kris."

Silver grunted, looking away. _It's just a coincidence…Or maybe I'm going insane. _

"Uh, hi, Kris…" Gold couched in to his hand, thinking the same as Silver.

As Kris opened her mouth to speak, the ball from the game flew over head and nailed Lyra in the face, a red mark forming on her. Silver winced while Gold sweat dropped. "Not again! Jason—"

"Sorry, sir! I've got her," Jason walked over and helped the girl up. "Come Lyra, to the nurse."

"But I wanna play with the unicorns!" She laughed, pointing at the air.

Gold sighed, blowing his whistle. "Okay, guys, go get dressed before anyone gets hit." A loud 'ah!' echoed through out the gym as the students walked to the locker rooms.

"I get the picture this happens often." Kris stated.

"You have no idea." Gold muttered, though, like Silver, he too noticed. Their voices were a like.

The three stood in uneasy silence for a few moments. Silver was about to ask the girl if she had Folklore or Mythology in her schedule when the bell rang. The students barreled for the door.

Once the gym was only occupied by only four other people besides the three, Kris readjusted her bag and started to walk away. She made it four steps before she stopped in her tracks.

"Gold, Silver." The teacher, who in any other instance would have yelled at the girl for not using Mr. in front of their names, looked at her. Kris glanced over her shoulder, smiled, winked, and told them. "You know, our little love triangle just got a little more fucked up!"

~~~~~~~!~~~~~

**It's over! OVER! THANK MEW! It's OVER!**

**Ugh, that last chappie was BAD, but I think this is worse. -.-' Though it did have a great last line X3**

**But, I still want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this pitiful story-though I'm not sure WHY you did…**

**Anyway, I'll be posting Angels And Demons either tomorrow or the next day, probably. IDK, I could do it today or something…**


End file.
